Le rôle d'un aîné
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Les grands frères sont là pour protéger leurs cadets, pour faire en sorte que rien ne leurs arrivent. Chez certains, le rôle est d'être hais... Itachi & Sasuke.


Hey, salutations tout le monde !

Bon, oui, je suis en stage, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire qu'écrire - _quoi, un mémoire ? Où ça ?_ - et si j'ai du temps, faudrait que je finisse "La Voix du Silence" avant mais... Mais non, ce serait trop beau ! En 2014, je continue comme d'habitude: j'écris jamais ce qu'il faut et quand il le faut !

Petit OS donc partit sur le mot donné par ma meilleure amie, **Laulaustory**, "_en famille_". Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis xD

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de ce magnifique manga reste à **Masashi Kishimoto**, même si j'aimerais bien avoir Itachi dans mon lit...

Bonne lecture !

Le rôle d'un aîné

* * *

**Nul ami tel qu'un frère ; nul ennemi comme un frère. **

* * *

Comme souvent lorsque son frère s'entraînait, Sasuke s'était caché derrière un arbre pour le regarder – _l'admirer plutôt_ – avec ses yeux agrandit par la stupeur. Comment pouvait-il atteindre ainsi des cibles qui lui étaient cachées ? Parce que c'était lui qui les plaçait, sans lui dire où bien entendu, mais son aîné réussissait à chaque fois à les toucher. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour le piéger – _enlever une cible, en rajouter en plus…_ -, rien n'y faisait, le ninja y arrivait à chaque fois. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, il était tellement fier qu'il le laisse « participer » à ses entraînements qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à le voir échouer dans ses enchaînements. Cela restait quand même un spectacle mémorable ! D'ailleurs, dans son esprit, jamais Itachi ne pourrait perdre contre qui que ce soit. Il était bien trop fort pour ça.

Une fois le dernier kunai lancé, le jeune homme sortit de sa planque pour se précipiter vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller vérifier s'il avait réussit une fois encore. C'était forcément le cas à ses yeux. L'innocence de la jeunesse, comme dirait certains…

- C'était super !

Il sautilla un instant près de l'ANBU, signe évident chez lui qu'il avait une demander à lui faire, ce qui ne tarda en effet pas :

- Apprends-moi à faire pareil !

- Une autre fois Sasuke, il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Tu dis toujours ça… Marmonna-t-il sans chercher à cacher sa déception.

- Et la dernière fois que tu l'as fait malgré tout, tu as fini avec la cheville foulée.

Sasuke fit la moue même s'il disait vrai. Il considérait son frère comme un modèle, même s'il était un peu jaloux de l'attention que lui accordait continuellement leur père. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent et malgré son travail, il avait toujours eu l'impression que le plus vieux n'était pas dérangé par sa présence quasi-continue à ses côtés. Mais ses derniers temps, Itachi était plus sombre, plus renfermé sur lui-même… Ses sourires, déjà rares, semblaient avoir totalement déserté son visage. Là où, avant, il revenait à la maison familiale dés qu'il avait fini une mission, on le croisait désormais de moins en moins souvent dans l'enceinte du clan. Et son regard qui avait toujours l'air d'être ailleurs…

Était-ce la disparition de Shisui – _et accessoirement meilleur ami _- qui le troublait ainsi ? Il était jeune, certes, mais il avait bien compris qu'il avait été soupçonné suite à la mort de leur cousin. Et cette étrange pupille qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de son aîné… Malgré tout, Itachi restait son frère et il était attristé de constater que même lui n'arrivait pas à ramener la paix dans son cœur. Il s'était dit que cela irait, vu qu'il l'avait laissé le regarder « comme avant », mais en fin de compte, il avait quand même l'air tellement distant…

- Rentrons donc.

- Je veux m'entraîner !

- Tu pourras le faire demain.

- Demain, tu trouveras une nouvelle excuse et la fois prochaine aussi et celle d'après encore. Au final, tu remets toujours tout à plus tard mais tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses.

Les yeux si noirs des deux Uchiha se fixèrent un moment et Sasuke pu lire un peu de surprise chez son vis-à-vis avant que celui-ci ne brise l'échange visuel. Quand il lui fit signe d'approcher, il ne réfléchit pas et obéit rapidement, se retrouvant donc incapable de reculer à temps pour éviter le doigt qui se posa sur son front et le repoussa doucement.

- Désolé Sasuke, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il grimaça mais l'autre reprit avant lui :

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas être à la hauteur… Mais c'est mon rôle d'aîné, non ? Que mon cadet me déteste et puise dans ce sentiment sa force pour pouvoir me surpasser…

- Je ne te déteste pas, répliqua Sasuke. Je veux entrer dans la police de Konoha pour protéger le village et le clan à tes côtés !

Quelques mèches brunes passèrent devant le regard du plus âgé qui médita un instant sur sa réponse avant de demander, si doucement que cela aurait pu lui échapper :

- Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Le village ou le clan ?

- Le village.

Et vu le regard surpris de son frère, il ajouta :

- Parce que le clan vit à l'intérieur du village et que le village nous protège.

Alors, enfin, un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Itachi, un de ses sourires qui lui réchauffait le cœur et lui faisait penser que si, il était quelqu'un d'important pour son aîné…

- Je m'entraînerais avec toi demain, je te le promets.

Même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, Sasuke se mit à sourire à son tour, heureux, puis accepta enfin de l suivre pour rentrer chez eux. Content d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de son grand frère – _s'il souriait, c'était que rien n'allait mal, non ?_ -, il accéléra même le pas pour lui montrer combien il pouvait être rapide, couvé inconsciemment par le regard doux mais sombre d'Itachi :

- Pourtant, tu finiras par me détester Sasuke, ou tu ne pourras jamais me tuer…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
